New Kids on the Hellmouth
by GrimHitokiri
Summary: Post-Grave. Spike is back with his shiny new soul while everyone is on their way to forgiving each other but who are these new guys? S/B X/A W/Org.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do now own any of the characters from B:tVS The are all owned by the almight Joss Whedon and his flunkies at Fox,WB, etc. But I do own The OutSiders not the book though.  
  
Summery:Everything is now starting to flow over the events of season 6 and the hellmouth is starting to calm down until some new guys show up to find out more keep reading.  
  
Pairings: S/B X/A W/Org. in later chapters  
  
Feedback: I'd love some since this my first story! Flames are excepted in hell.  
  
New Kids on the Hellmouth: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
After the incident with Willow the Scoobies were struggling to keep their sanity intact. Even Spike came back dropping a bomb shell on everyone with his newly appointed soul. Though not all were happy to have him back but after a month or so and the help of Buffy he became once again the "2nd String" Scooby. Willow came back shortly after Spike did with Giles leading her back. Giles agreed to stay in SunnyDale seeing how bad everything went without him to guide them along. At this moment Dawn, Xander, and Willow were researching over the newest Big Bad in town. While Giles, Spike, and Buffy were in the back training. Anya of course was sitting at the cash register counting all the money she made that day. "Ok anyone else getting a major case of brain freeze here?" Xander states raising his hand up. "I'm with Xander we are getting no where with this and I'm getting hungry." Dawn says yawning. She stretches as she stands up. "I say we take a little munchy brake I'll go in the back to see if Spike and Buffy need anything" Dawn quickly exits heading to t he training room.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Dawn stifles a laugh as she sees Spike on the floor holding his now injured nose. "Why do you Summers women always go for the bloody nose?" Spike asks as Buffy helps him up. She simply shrugs. "Force of habit I guess." Dawn takes this time to get herself some attention. "Hey you guys need anything? Xanders going on a snake run." "No thanks Bit me and the Slayer are about to head out." "Yeah wanna go see if there's anything weird going own and maybe we might get some info about the new Big Bad." "Alright C-ya later and no getting touchy feely with each other." Dawn laughs at the identical face of horror on both their faces before she hops out of the training room. Buffy shoots a look at him Spike merely raises his hands up in defence. "She's you're sister." At the same time they leave the Magic Box a jet black van with an Anarchy symbol painted in crimson red stops infront of the "Welcome to SunnyDale" Sign.  
  
Spike and Buffy slowly stroll through one of the bigger cemetery's in SunnyDale. "So luv, how are those grease beasties doing?" Spike asks trying to hide his nervousness by trying to sound casual. Buffy simply groans. "I really need a new job I think the grease is getting into my blood." She whines while twirling her trusty stake Mr. Pointy. "Actually luv I really needed to talk to you about wh-." Spike couldn't get to finish his sentence due to fact a whole nest of vampires where just coming out of there crypt as Spike and Buffy were going by. Realizing who they were all the vamps switched to there game faces and pounce at the souled vampire and the Slayer. Usually a nest of vampires would have been easy for the two but it seemed that this nest had an extended family as there was more than 14 vamps. Buffy quickly stakes two of them and she punches one in the face. Meanwhile Spike had already dusted 3 but was starting to get overwhelmed by the numbers. Just as one grabbed Buffy and was about to sink his fangs into her flesh a blear of black wizzed by them and three vamps were dusted in the blink of an eye. Dropping Spike and Buffy the bloodsuckers drew their attentions to t he newcomers. The two shocked heroes look up to see five kids around the age of 18 each brandishing a different weapon.The one that seemed to be the leader stood there holding a wicked looking knife similar to the one faith had with a sword on his back. While the two on his left had had goofy grin on both their faces the paler one seemed to have Angel's hairstyle and in his hand was stake what seemed to be a loaded 9mm pistol the one next to him had the same pistol but with a scythe. The two on his other side looked relatively normal except one was kindy thicker than the other he was holding a battle axe holding an uzi the slightly smaller one next to him was holding a military issue M-16 with what seemed to be a folded glaive on a wrist sheath. Then the leader sheaths his blade and withdraws two desert eagles pointing it at the vampires. The vamps seemed to find this hilarious until the boys let loose a spray of what seemed to be mini stakes like bullets. As quick as the guns pumped out the shots leaving the only vamp in the area to be Spike himself. The leader slowly makes his way to the now dumbstruck heroes and extends his hand out to them his group standing behind him they ignore his hand and get up now taking in who they were. It seemed there was two white guys the thicker fellow seemed to be black and one was Puerto Rican. The leader himself looked like a mix between Italian and Puerto Rican. Looking them both over the leader says in a neutral voice sounding a lot like Oz. "So you're the Slayer."  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter one hoped you liked it please send me some Feedback I wanna know how I did If I was good I'll post another chapter Ok  
  
-Ripper 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got bored so here's Chapter 2  
  
New Kids on the Hellmouth: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The leader himself looked like a mix between Italian and Puerto Rican. Looking them both over the leader says in a neutral voice sounding a lot like Oz. "So you're the Slayer." Buffy raises an eyebrow looking at the black clad outfit that looked like it could rivals Spike's. "Yeah I'm Buffy the vampire slayer but who are you?" The guy gives her a smirk before simply turning around and starts to walk away the others already ahead of him. With a frown She goes to stop him reaches out to grab him Buffy finds herself of her back with the guy shaking his head and continues his way. She grabs onto Spike as he went for them. "We don't need you dusted tonite" Spike merely snorts as he and Buffy head back to the Magic box to inform everyone of what had just happened. Though the both of them were still mildly shocked that they had been saved by five kids.  
  
When they had entered they had proceeded to tell Giles about their encounter with the five boys. "So let me get this straight you were both fighting a rather large nest of vampires and just as Buffy was about to get bitten five boys came and saved you both and left just as quickly." Giles says while pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. "Yeah but before he went he went all 'You're the Slayer' like he wasn't impressed." She turns to look at Spike. "Why does everyone seem to do that when I meet them?" He simply shrugs. Dawn pips up and asks. "So were any of them cute?" Spike snorts again. "All of them looked like bloody ponces one of them even looked liked a smaller version of Peaches." "So like or they good or bad cuz we already have our hands full with one baddie that's hiding out." Xander states through a mouth full of pizza. "I mean if they had guns and stuff like that and took out those vamps in an eyeblink they have to be dangerous or atleast to Deadboy Jr. here." Willow frowns lightly looking up from one of the research books. "Then they could have killed Spike and Buffy already she did say that one of them flipped her with no trouble." Giles then states. "We'll have to wait and see what their intentions are here in Sunnydale."  
  
"Haha man did you see their faces after we came and dusted those blood brains?" "Yeah Zero we saw the Slayer didn't look so impressive as we hoped though." Twirling around his own custom scythe Zero grins. "Well Ex that means we get to stick around more and next time could you leave the axe in the van?" "Hey Scope you seen my gel??" Looking up at his poofy haired friend. "nah Liquid why don't you go ask Ripper?" "Yeah I'd rather piss out glass." The leader Ripper simply keeps sitting on one of the chairs near the corner of the motel room. He then takes this as his time to announce his boredom. "Hurry up I'm getting a little shiv crazy and the sun just went down maybe we'll get to see the slayer and her pet vampire again." "Whatever but we all got to remember 'souled vamp good' plus a pissed off Slayer is a bad slayer even if she's hot." They all shrug and start to collect their slaying gear two of them looking happier than the others.  
  
A couple hours later just as the leather clad vampire and the prissy blonde slayer were just finishing up their patrol. "So Slayer did you miss me while I was gone?" Spike says in a light voice though with a tinge of hope. "Nope not at all." With the grief stricken face Spike had on his face she smiles at him. "God I'm kidding the soul take your humor too?" She says then getting serious she had hoped this conversation would have never formed but she knew it was coming. "Well I did miss you after awhile at first I was kinda glad you left gave me time to think." "So luv what exa-." Before Spike could finish his sentence Ripper and his crew had just appeared from around the corner. 'Why in the Bloody hell do we always get interrupted' Spike thought to himself. "Fancy meeting you here Slayer." Liquid says with a grin from behind Ripper. Buffy getting on the defensive and doing what she does best she pounced on the closest one he being Scope but by the time she had grabbed him he had her by the throat holding his now open glaive against her throat. Spike growling shifts to his gameface and was about to jump the boys when he sees the point of Rippers sword against his throat while the other guys had already drawn their pistols which were now aimed at the bottle blonde. Ripper then Shaking his head with disappointment towards Spike says. "Let the Slayer go." "Yeah everyone calm down now harm no foul ok." Zero says trying to be the peace keeper lowering his pistol. Everyone slowly calms down as Scope and Ripper sheath their blades. Buffy then says while glaring at them. "How about you five come to the Magic Box and explain what your doing here." Spike gives her a bewildered look when she suggested the Magic Box. She leans over and whispers to him. "More backup and the weapons are a plus." He nods. "So lets go before Spikey here gets grumpy and dusty."  
  
Spike runs in first slightly smoking from the early morning light. Buffy steps in after him while the five black clad boys follow her. Giles who had stepped out from his back office. "Buffy what are you doing here this early." He then sees the gentlemen she had walked in with. "And these are the gentlemen you had been confronted by last night I take it." "Yep we just happened to meet them after patrol." Buffy answers while rubbing her throat lightly. Giles then returns his gaze to them. "And may I ask what you are doing here mister?" "Ripper." Ripper answers him while looking him up and down then as he takes in who he is and Rippers eyebrows shoot up. "And then theres two eh? Rupert." Giles raises and eyebrow and his hand shoots out and grabs the boy by his collar. "Who are you exactly?" He asks in a low voice. Prying Giles' hand from his shirt Ripper smirks. "No need to worry Rupes we come in peace. Let me introduce you to the rest of the OutSiders. The one with the Scythe is Zero, the tubby one is Ex, The one with the bow is Liquid, and the one with the Glaive is my partner in crime Scope." He says pointing each one out with a hand gesture. Zero then perks up and grins. "Yep you're friendly New York Demon Hunters." Buffy who had been listening in then interrupts them. "Ok but how come you all can do those super power type things." Spike who had been watching quietly listens more intently. "Close to the same way fang face other there did." Ex says leaning on one of the bookcases. "So what are then like guy slayers?" Then it was their turn to be offended. " Not really we actually don't know what we are we just know we are living breathing humans with the power to fight the evil of the supernatural." Liquid says dramatically as he throws an arm around Zero. "So then you bloody pounces are male slayers." Spike says breaking his silence. "Like we said No." Ripper says sharply then looks at them. "All we can say is all gifts come with consequences." He then lifts a black leather bracelet with dark red gem imbedded into it wrapped around his wrist the gem placed where the main arteries are. Giles then looks fascinated by this revalation. "I see so why exactly have joined us here on the hellmouth?" "Well we heard that there's a demon that just rolled into town he happens to be one of ours we heard that he's trying to open up the hellmouth." Scope looks at his buddies. "Original isn't he?" Buffy raises an eyebrow. "So your gonna help us stop him how exactly?" "Well first we need some blood from a living vengeance demon."  
  
A/N: So there's chapter 2 and I still need some feedback please! 


End file.
